Royal Babysitters
by Royal Detective
Summary: With the King and Queen gone for a week and Cordelia visiting a few of her friends in the village it will be up to Cedric and Baileywick to watch over the four children and the castle. Can the two royal servants get along or will chaos lurk the halls? Please read and review.
1. The Set Up

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I had wanted to try and write what would happen if Baileywick and Cedric were in charge of the children. I know we sort saw it in the episode "King for a Day" but James was like running the place. I am not sure how well I'll do with this but please go easy on me.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will never ever own Sofia the First or the art I used for the cover.

* * *

 _ **Royal Babysitters**_

 _ **Chapter 1:** The Set Up_

"Don't worry Miss Cordelia, we'll take good care of Calista." Sofia ensured the woman as she, Cedric and Calista were out in front of the castle to say goodbye. While it had been nice to stay at the castle where she and her brother grew up the woman wanted to go see some of the friends she had in the village.

"I know you will be fine but...a whole week away...are you sure you don't want to come with me, Calista?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure,I'll be having all sorts of fun with Uncle Cedy and Sofia!" The little girl exclaimed as she jumped up and made the man catch her for a hug. "And if I start missing you I can always use that communication spell you taught me."

Cordelia smiled as she watched the cute reaction between her brother and daughter.

Once Cedric had made Calista release him from her tight grip he placed her down on the ground and fixed his messed up hair. "Everything will be fine, Cordy, I'll make sure she goes to bed on time and everything."

"Oh thank you, Cedy," Cordelia hugged her brother. "I was starting to cancel my little trip to the village or make Calista come with me when I heard how Wormwood left you. It's shocking how he betrayed you like he did stealing one of the crown's and framing you."

The sorcerer shrugged "It's been a little hard not having him in the workshop but I hope to pack away some of his stuff this week." He tried not to show how sad he was about the bird's betrayal but it still was hard not to keep your emotion in check. He hoped he would get use to his absence soon.

"Well, if that bird couldn't respect your decision Cedy then he was not worth all fusing over." Cordelia consoled him.

"She's right Mr. Cedric but for now you have us." The princess aggreed and as she and Calista joined in the group hug.

"Yeah, for some reason I'm stuck with girls. I really need some guy friends." The sorcerer muttered under his breath.

After their so-called hug with Cedric the trio watched the coach take Cordelia away from the castle.

"So Uncle Cedy, what should we do first?" Calista asked

Before Cedric or even Sofia could answer the question Baileywick came walking out and towards them. "Cedric, King Roland has requested for you to come see him in his office."

"Why don't you two go play while I go see what the king wants." Cedric suggested to them. He then began following the steward back inside. Now that King Roland trusted him again the sorcerer had to wonder what he needed. Could it be a simple spell casting or potion request or was it something bigger? If so he was going to have busy week.

When the two men reached the king's office Roland was already sitting at his desk and looking through paperwork.

"Ah, Cedric, I need to speak with you about mine and and Miranda's business trip." Roland said as he put down his quill and looked at his friend's confused face.

"Why would you need to discuss that with me, Your Majesty?" Cedric asked as scratched his head

"Well, this week is going to be quite different around here. Some of our staff will having the week off due to some sickness and Cordelia just left to visit some friends in the village, right?"

"Yes, sire."

"Considering how there will be less adults around the castle I want you and Baileywick to watch the children closely. Constable Miles has told me there is a gang of criminals running around Enchancia and well...I think you get the idea." He answered.

"I don't think you will have to worry, Your Majesty, this castle is well protected with our guards. I believe this place will run smoothly as though you and Miranda haven't even left." Baileywick said " I won't need Cedric's help to watch the children."

Cedric didn't know whether if he was insulted or grateful for that statement. In a way, he wanted to glare and retort back at the man but on the other hand it would give him some peace and quiet. Either way, he would watch Sofia and Calista closely and give the scowling steward twin duty.

"If he really doesn't require my help,Your Majesty, I don't really care. He can take care of his castle duties and I'll take care of mine." Cedric answered. "Old-pocket watch can just handle anything...why I have no doubt he'll knock-out any criminal that will try to steal his favorite handkerchief." Cedric answered with a smirk.

"Cedric..." Roland frowned.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure Cedric will be able to show me the proper way to train pets, I could train Rex to steal a new pocket watch or even a new bow-tie." The steward retorted back as he crossed his arms.

"Baileywick..." Roland winced as he remembered last weekend's Wormwood incident. It had been rough on Cedric to see his own pet frame and betray him but after that day Sofia had told him how the sorcerer had not been himself during their sorcery lessons. He hoped his friend would cheer up soon but for now he really needed for these two to work together during this difficult week.

"Don't you remember, Wormwood committed the crime on his own and I had nothing to to do with it!" Cedric yelled. "Merlin only knows what that deceiving bird is doing to help that woman he calls master now,"

"I believe the term you referring to is 'Mistress" Baileywick corrected as he fixed his glasses.

Enough, you two." Roland said sternly which got both men's attention towards the king. "With the castle nearly adult-less and a gang of criminals running around Echancia I am going to ask that you two work together to protect the children this week. While I understand you two might not see eye to eye right now you two are the only main members who live in this castle. Can I count on you to at least do that?"

Cedric and Baileywick looked at each other. "I'll...try to be nice and cooperative if you will..." the steward said as he raised his hand up for a shake.

The sorcerer looked at the steward's out-stretched then toward Roland who he had come to call friend now. He was unsure how well would do this week but if he was lucky he wouldn't have to interact with the man much. "Deal." He said uncertainly as he looked at Baileywick and shook the hand.

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, I hope you all like the first chapter. I was going to make the story a One-Shot but I was having a hard time how the plot would go in my head. I hope I do well with this idea. I am not sure how I'll have Cedric and Bailywick try to work together but we'll see. Please review.


	2. The Steward's Warning

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I've been doing some thinking and I believe I fave figured out how I'm going to do this story the problem is how well can I get Baileywick and Cedric's character toward each other going. So please go easy on me.

* * *

 _ **Royal Babysitters**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Steward's Warnings**_

After Roland saw the two servants shake hands his face lit up with a small smile. "Just think, maybe the two of you will start being friends before the week ends." he said as he walked around his desk and wrapped each arm around Cedric and Baileywick.

Both men highly doubt their employer's statement would come true, they had a strong dislike for the other and being in one another's presence this week was practically going to be like a war zone. It would be a miracle if both still had sanity in their mind when the week was over.

Once the king had dismissed both of them Cedric made his way out the door to find his two charges. He wondered what the two girls had been doing while they had waited for him but before he could round the corner he heard his name being called.

Turning his head, Cedric saw Baileywick walking up to him. "We need to talk." the man answered as he fixed his glasses and gave the sorcerer a stern look. "While you may not have been behind the crown theft at the museum last week, I still don't believe you should be trusted despite what King Roland has said about you and how you risked your life to save Sofia."

"Believe what you will Baileywick but I really have decided to go a different route in life, if I hadn't Wormwood would still be with me. Now, if you excuse me I have to go find Sofia and Calista." Cedric said back in sight disdain and left the man alone.

It was no doubt the steward still did not trust him. The man was probably going have the guards keep a close eye on him to make sure he didn't take over the kingdom during the king and queen's absence and in a way he wasn't sure if he could blame the man. Baileywick had been the first person to be zapped by the medusa stone when he had returned home to conquer it. It would seem the pain he had afflicted on the old man had left a deep scar but Cedric wasn't scared of the steward's warning. He just had to hope his hand in this week's babysitting duties would show the man he was to be trusted, he just needed Sofia's help.

* * *

On Sunday, it was time for the king and queen's departure. While the thee royal children were saying their goodbyes the sorcerer looked around to see if his suspicions about the steward having extra guards around was true and it would seem that Constable Miles had seen to the man's request. Not only were there guards at the front door but also at the gates and the the grounds! Was anybody ever going believe he had changed? He had gained Roland's trust last week but it would seem even though the king saw him as a friend now, nobody was going believe he made the right choice. That very decision hurt him.

"Cedric, Baileywick, remember what I said." Roland warned as he realized what Baileywick had arranged with the guards. "Try your best to get along and maybe you'll learn something about one another."

Baileywick looked toward Cedric, gave him a stern look then back towards his employer stating in his usual calm manner. " I can make no promises your majesty but we'll see how the week goes."

Cedric tried to ignore the look the steward had given him but it was unbareable not to glare back. Instead, he put his hands behind his back and tried to keep a straight face. He wanted to show the man that his looks would not kill. He would show no fear!

Once the carriage left with the royal couple inside the steward looked took out his pocket watch. "I should go help the maids with the cleaning, with almost all the servants sick this week it will be a miracle If I will be on schedule."

The man closed his pocket watch. "If you children need me you know where to find me." he said and began to make his way up the castle steps.

"Baileywick, wait, maybe Mr. Cedric can use his magic to help you with the castle chores." Sofia suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea, the best thing he can do right now is be a good sorcerer and try not to take over this kingdom." The steward said as he paused in his stride to look back at the sorcerer. The dark-haired man had his back to him and it looked like he was watching the sun. "As you can see Cedric, I have guards around the castle so if you pull anything or hurt any of the children. I will not hesitate to make the guards to put you in the dungeon."

Sofia frowned at the steward's decision and statement. She went over to comfort her mentor but before she could do or say anything Cedric turned around and yelled "I have no plans to take over the kingdom or harm the children, Baileywick. That is the last thing I want to do and if I hear another accusation out of you-"

"MR. CEDRIC!" Sofia interrupted in stern voice. "don't even try to finish that threat!"

All was silent for a moment as not only the guards, the steward and the other children watched Sofia as she took the sorcerer's hand, gave him a glare and said "I know that Mr. Cedric tried to take over the kingdom but he is sorry and has tried to move on from the fiasco, the rest of you on the other hand need to accept that! " She then looked towards Baileywick. "Dad has even asked you to move forward as well and see that Mr. Cedric can be trusted but instead you decide to assume the worst. I ask that you think over this while you do your duties."

Never in her life did Sofia think she would give the steward such a stern lecture but engough was enough. After being under her father's accusations and losing the friend he never thought would leave him Sofia decided her friend really needed some love.

"Sofia..."Cedric said in shock.

"Come on Mr. Cedric." Sofia muttered, still keeping her anger intact in case anyone else made a dumb statement and pulled her shocked friend along up the stairs with a worried and confused Calista following them leaving the shocked steward, twins and guards towonder what to do next.

"Did I just see Sofia give a lecture to Baileywick..." James asked Amber. "I-I...I don't think I ever saw Sofia that angry before."

The blonde girl pulled out her fan used it to try and calm herself. "Not only did she give it to Baileywick I think she was talking to alll of us. Let's go make sure Baileywick sits down before he falls over from shock. The last thing we need is to have him end up in the hospital wing while mom and dad are away,"

Both twins then gently escorted the man inside and lead him towards the kitchen. If they were lucky Chef Andre and the workers could help them bring the steward back to reality.

"Amber, this is going to be one long week." James stated to his sister.

"With Sofia's lecture, I don't think we will have to worry about Cedric and Baileywick being at each other's throats but I do hope nothing else goes wrong.

* * *

Inside the workshop Cedric sat in his chair to calm himself over the argument he just had. Had the old man not reminded him of his warning a second time he would have been fine. Now, he was contemplating how Sofia got herself to lecture the steward. He had seen her angry at him before but...Baileywick...yeah it was hard to believe.

When she had sat him down in the workshop Sofia had told him he needed to keep his anger in control if he was to get through the week.

 _"Mr. Cedric, I know Baileywick has insulted you and he has odered the guards to watch you but you need to find a way to show him you can be trusted just like you did wuth dad."_

 _"He doesn't exactly want my magical help, Sofia and I bet saving his life won't impress him." Cedric answered as he laid his head in his hands. "The only thing to to do without getting myself in trouble is watch you children. I hope your father never partners me up with him again."_

 _"I think you will show Baileywick you can be trusted Uncle Cedy and they'll forget the terrible things that you did." Calista stated as she hugged her uncle._

 _This made the man smile. He was glad Calista wasn't mad at him. After hearing what her favorite uncle did Cedric thought Calista would get upset at him. Perhaps she didn't understand. He should ask her how she felt about it at bedtime tonight._

 _"Thank-you, Calista." Cedric said as he returned the small child's hug._

 _"Don't worry Mr. Cedric, I'll help you make things better with Baileywick." Sofia assured him as she joined in on the hug._

While he knew Sofia was right he hoped things would not turn out the way. He hoped nothing else went wrong.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This was sort of hard to write and I know the story is a bit slow but in the next chapter we'll see Sofia try to get Cedric and Baileywick to bond.


	3. A Slow Start

_**A/N:**_ While I may have promised this chapter would be longer, it sort of depends how far imagination wants to push so if it seems short I apologize. When you're working on a hard plot that won't stop nagging at you...well you just have to try your best.

* * *

 _ **Royal Babysitters**_

 _ **Chapter 3: A Slow Start**_

Throughout the first few days Baileywick thought over Sofia's lecture and began to wonder if she and Roland were right. Was Cedric really giving up his evil desires and moving forward in his job as royal sorcerer? He had to wonder.

Over the years while he had the job as castle steward Baileywick always observed the children and put together in his mind facts about what he knew about them. For example, If one child blamed the other for something they didn't do then the man knew right away of who truly was to blame, after all character was something he had to rely on most about a person.

It had no doubt aided him well over the years but did he really know Cedric as well as he remembered him.

During the man's childhood he remembered Cedric trying to impress others with spells and potions to try and show how great he could be but it had always ended up in failure and punishment was always something he had to deal with if he did something unpleasing to the royal family. The incident no doubt was what began the unlucky start to the boy's reputation.

His teenage years were not that much different but there was a little bit of a change in his demeanor as he had his raven companion to encourage him on whatever he was doing. Sometimes the steward had wondered if the boy would go insane after so long of talking to his pet but if he really had been able to make conversations with the bird as though it had human qualities then he would have a guess that the bird had encouraged and even pushed Cedric into believing wrong could be right on many occasions. Last week's museum incident proved it after what Roland told him about the raven turning on his master.

The earlier adult years were very well remembered and fresh in the steward's mind. Like when both he and Roland took on their king and sorcerer roles as fate had planned for them but the close friendship he had with the prince was only a memory during those times and his only friends back then were Wormwood and the former queen.

Now, years later after Roland married Miranda things had started to change when the woman brought along her young daughter into the family and Sofia made a friendship with the man. It had been a slow start but somehow the sorcerer started to become better with his magic.

Even if Sofia had changed everything and helped Cedric with any problem he had with anybody it still did not changed the man's mind to try and take over Enchancia!

The steward glared as he remembered the man freezing him with his wand. He clutched the feather duster he had in his hand tight as he tried to keep his balance on the ladder and clear away any dust that was near the window frames.

The ladder wobbled a bit making the man gasp and cling to the ladder for dear life. He wished the castle staff was here to aid him in the usual cleaning duties but being under colds and flu's would have gotten the royal family sick. They all knew how strict he was on sickness and work.

The man closed his eyes and sighed. He might as well accept that castle was going to get really dirty once and a while because if he knew one thing, it was that he would not able to make the palace spotless with just few workers.

After trying his best to clean the window frames the man began to climb down the tall ladder but as he did so he felt the feather duster fly out of his hand and clean all the out of reach spots and corners.

"It's seems like you desperately need some magical help. I doubt King Roland would be very pleased when he hears you climbed up that tall ladder just to get some dust bunnies to leave the castle."

Looking down, he saw Cedric using his wand to control the duster. Sofia and Calista stood beside him with happy smiles on their faces.

"He's right Baileywick, maybe you can allow Mr. Cedric to handle the hard tasks with his magic. I think it really will put you back on schedule." Sofia suggested with a wink.

"Yeah, I bet if you're really nice to Uncle Cedy, he'll even lend you a magic spell or two to use in future cleaning emergencies." Calista added cutely making the sorcerer glare at the girl's statement.

"Don't even give the man such high hopes Calista, the last thing I need is a magical steward running around this castle. I 'll be cleaning this place as much as he is!" Cedric muttered as he floated the duster back to the steward's hands. "And as far as I am concerned I don't want to deal with magical mops and brooms, Merlin knows how much Yen Sid hated to to deal with that mishap."

"You won't have to to worry about that. I really don't like to try anything I'm not knowledgeable about." Baileywick answered as he imagined himself doing magic spells. "I hate be a person behind a mess."

"So will you allow Mr. Cedric to help?" Sofia asked in a pleading gesture.

After looking at the girls the man looked back up at the sorcerer "You wouldn't happen to have a spell to get rid of an old stain, do you?"

Cedric smirked "Lucky for for you I so happen to know one."

Now that the steward had allowed Cedric to help him and the staff with the cleaning duties Baileywick could see that Sofia had been right when she said it would help him to get back on schedule, why it had even given him the chance to have a snack. Perhaps Sofia and Roland were right and the sorcerer was turning away from from his evil desires.

Maybe he had been wrong about Cedric's character and personality. While he knew character was an important part to person's personality it made the steward realize the heart was the most important part to a person. The heart, after all held a person's true feelings, desires and so much more.

Perhaps, he needed to start looking at the heart of what Cedric was then and now. He needed to dig deep into the depths to find out who Cedric really is. He needed to do what Sofia did with Cedric five years ago and try to start being a friend. It was by doing that he would really be able to tell if Cedric had really changed.

Taking out his pocket watch Baileywick realized it was time to to start preparing lunch for the children.

"I'm glad we were able to get Baileywick back on schedule Uncle Cedy but I want to go outside and play now." Calista told the sorcerer. "So can I go out?"

"It's almost lunchtime, Calista. You won't have time to play and besides after lunch I believe you have a scheduled nap coming up." This made the little girl frown. How dare he mention the "N" word to her. Did he not realize she did not care for such things.

"But I don't want a nap." Calista wined.

"I have an idea," Baileywick said as he closed his pocket watch. "Since it is such a nice day how would a picnic outside sound?"

Great idea, Baileywick," Sofia praised "we could all use some fresh air and sun. I'll go get Amber and James." She then raced off.

"Wait for me, Sofia!" Calista called trying her best to keep up with the princess.

Once the girls were gone Cedric crossed his arms and and raised an eyebrow towards the steward. "Since when did you become an outdoor person?"

"Have you forgotten that I am a buttercup?" Baileywick asked which made Cedric almost burst into laughter from that question.

"How could I forget?" He asked "You had to fill in for that woman and we both accompanied the girls to to Mystic Meadows."

"Yes, I did." he answered "Of course, I believe you have started to become an outdoors person as well, thanks to the children. Am I correct?" The steward asked with a smirk. "I haven't forgotten the snowball you threw at me that day."

"Mention those horrible things Sofia calls 'fun lessons' and I'll have to bring up the time you were turned into a frog."

The steward gasped. "Who told you of that witch incident?"

"Sofia," Cedric answered. "But enough talk, I better go find the children. I still have to get Calista to nap and finish brewing that potion I have waiting for me up stairs."

"I'll have Chef Andre and the cooks prepare our picnic basket." Baileywick said. With that said both the sorcerer and steward went their seperate ways.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, that's the third chapter. My intentions for this chapter was for Baileywick point of view on Cedric. The idea was to figure out Cedric's motives but yet still be in the dark about the whole thing. I hope I tugged at some heartstrings. Please review!


	4. Castle Protectors

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I know I was gone for a while but I am here now. I have been busy creating my site but I also have been thinking hard how to wrap this story up. I was planning chapter 5 to be the last but who knows I might wrap it up in this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Royal Babysitters**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _Castle Protectors_

"Are you sure you want to hit this place, boss?" A small man with blonde hair and hazel eyes asked. "This place is crawling with guards." The group of bandits began to mutter their agreement to their leader as they looked over the bushes and observed what they were up against. At first the whole gang was all for robbing the royal family while the king and queen were gone but now they had to question their leader's decision.

A man with dark hair and violet eyes stood and glared at the group. "I am all for this job, Jacob, after all can you men not imagine what loot the enchancian royal family has locked up in there...rubies,diamonds, pearls! It would be wrong to turn this place down. And you all know how I feel when one of you disagree to a job..." He drawled as he raised an eyebrow.

The group looked at each other and winced at the so called punishment they would receive if they did not agree to the man's plan. "I...I'm in."one said which others echoed in unision "Yeah, this place probably will be the biggest heist we ever pulled Jacob!"

"That's better, no one should ever say no to "The Bandit King: Lance Low !" Lance said as he smirked and brushed his dark hair back into place.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the week and everything between the Cedric and Baileywick had remained on business-like standard which was a relief for the children. Sofia, however thought she could make the two the best of friends but it seemed like they sill had a long way to go. Perhaps, they just needed a little push.

"What would you children like for desert, tonight?" The steward asked them one evening when it was close to serving dinner. They were all sitting in the play room after helping the man with his chores, of course that had been hours ago.

"We should have chocolate cake!" James shouted with a grin. "We haven't had that for a while."

"Oh no, I am not having chocolate cake, James. It's bad enough I let you have some on our birthday! I want cookies...surprise me on the flavor, Baileywick.

"I think it's time we introduce you guys to a sorcerer's favorite treat: fly cakes!" Calista gushed.

The steward became surprised at the sudden argument among the children and wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. He was going to suggest that the children vote but with three different type of suggestions being thrown at him he wasn't sure if the vote would be valid.

"What would you like for desert, Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked over the arguing group. If she picked one of the children's decision the steward would decide then what was to be made.

"I would go for anything." Sofia answered as she was trying wake Cedric from his nap. The man had practically gone to sleep watching the children play and waking up to find Calista arguing with the twins wasn't very pleasant.

"What in Merlin's name going on?" Cedric asked. "Am I going to have magically separate you children?"

"Uncle Cedy," Calista whined as she ran up to him and explained the situation. "James and Amber are turning down fly cakes for cookies and chocolate cake."

The steward raised an eyebrow at the little sorceress' words. What was with sorcerers and fly cakes? He didn't even know that magical people had such a sweet tooth for deserts.

"Calista, there is no reason to get so worked up." Cedric said as he set the little girl on his lap and looked towards Baileywick. "Since the children can't agree on desert ask the kitchen staff to make gooseberry pie."

The twins were about to argue over the decision but was stopped by the sorcerer's warning. "And if anyone argues over this there will be NO desert. Are we in agreement?" he asked with a glare.

"Yes, Cedric." The twins answered in unision.

"Yes, Uncle Cedy." Calista echoed after them.

* * *

Cedric mumbled under his breath as he walked through the castle halls Friday night. He had been sleeping peacefully and now for some strange reason he couldn't go back to sleep.

Walking these halls in middle of the night was not a strange feeling to the sorcerer. He had done it many times when dealing with sleeping problems but tonight it felt different. It was beyond explainable.

As Cedric was walking towards the double doors of the kitchen he saw that a candle light illuminate the floor. Did one of the castle workers forget to blow one of the candles out? They probably needed to step up and work harder so as not to set the castle on fire.

Figuring he needed to deal with it Cedric walked though the double doors but was surprised to find Baileywick there, sitting at one of the tables the staff used to eat lunch.

"What are you doing up so late?" Cedric asked as he sat down across from him and joined the steward for a midnight snack that was set up.

"I don't usually get up until four in the morning but for some reason I got hungry. That's not like me. How about yourself?"

The sorcerer shrugged as he snacked. "Sometimes I wake up and I can't go back to sleep."

The two of them sat there in silence for a while, not sure what to talk about next without insulting or teasing the other. The steward then remembered what he had wanted to say to Cedric. He had thought about it the whole week and now after some observing it was clear that King Roland and Sofia were right about Cedric.

He was prepared to deal with Cedric. He was expecting the sorcerer to conquer the the kingdom again and harm the children once the king and queen had left but instead the sorcerer had done nothing but what was asked of him. It had seemed the sorcerer grew a bit. This was not what he expected out of him but it would seem Sofia was the reason Cedric was who he was today. He had to acknowledge this and let the sorcerer know he had his trust.

All of a sudden there was a scream which made both men jump out of their chairs. "That was Sofia!" Cedric said to the steward.

"We should go see what's wrong."

Both men ran oout the kitchen doors and down the halls to the girl's chamber. When they got there the doors were open but there no sign the brunette.

"Well, she had no nightmare that was for sure." Cedric said as he looked around the room.

" Not to metion if she was wondering around the castle and got hurt she would have called our names." Baileywick added "Do you think-"

"Could be...whoever got into the castle Sofia must have ran into them and now she's a captive."

"One of us should get the rest of the children and alert the guards."

"You do that while I go deal with our intruder." Cedric ran out of the room and down the halls before the steward could protest.

As Cedric ran he tried to listen for his apprentice's voice. If only he knew where this intruder was going!

Stopping for a moment to catch his breath he heard the caws of the griffins. "The jewel room!"

Once he walked into the jewel room Cedric saw that a gang of men had the griffins into nets while Sofia had been tied up and gagged! Now they were placing the jewelry in bags.

"I told you guys this would not be a job to pass up!" Lance told the men with smirk on his face as he observed his reflection in a diamond ring.

"So what do we do with the girl, boss?" One man said as he stuffed an emerald necklace into a bag.

Lance placed the diamond ring on his finger, looked towards the angry yet scared girl and walked up to her. "Hmm, I'm not too sure. We never had a captive before..." he answered.

All of sudden the pink amulet caught his eye. "You probably won't be needing this, Your Highness!"

Once Lance had unlatched the amulet from around Sofia's neck the girl began to go into muffled screams and tried to free herself again but after her futile attempts the girl began to cry.

"We have all the jewels, boss," Jacob informed their leader. "we should probably get out of here before the guards find us."

"Good, gather up the griffins , we'll sell them off and then little princess I'm going to be dealing with you." Lance said as he placed a finger under Sofia's chin and made her look up at him. "Perhaps, I'll make you my little apprentice and train you to steal things for me. It''ll be fun, we'll get to travel all over the world and the best part is you get to carry on the Bandit King's legacy but you shall be called 'The Bandit Princess' how does that sound?" he asked with grin.

Sofia glared at Lance and kicked him in the stomach which made the man wince. "Not too keen on the idea of being a thief, huh? Well, we'll soon change that won't we." Lance then picked the girl up and hauled her over his shoulder. "Lets get out of here before we have to deal with any guards. I want to get started my little princess' thief training."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about any guards but I'm afraid you'll be dealing with the royal sorcerer." Cedric said as he walked inside and pointed his wand at the Bandit King and his gang. "Now, release the princess and the griffins or you will suffer deadly consequences with King Roland as well as myself." Cedric warned.

Lance growled under his breath "I don't think so. While the griffins may be of little use to me the princess on the other hand..." He looked over at Sofia's shocked face "well she'll be quite useful on many future heists and she will do anything I tell her. Better say your goodbyes to your home princess cause you won't see this castle again!"

Lance then started to walk towards the entrance but Cedric quickly grabbed the man's arm and aimed his wand at Lance's throat nearly making the man choke. "You let my apprentice go right now or so help me I will send you and pathetic gang to a dimension where there is nothing but pure darkness and pain!" Cedric threatened.

The Bandit King gasped as he watched Cedric's brown eyes turn purple and his voice became like fear. Lance had come across sorcerers before but none this powerful, it made him quiver in fear. He was really scared to imagine what things this man could do to him.

Sofia, who was still hauled over Lance's shoulder became even more shocked when she saw her mentor's eyes become purple and his voice...she never saw him tap into this kind of power before. She hope Cedric would be okay once he saved her.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Cedric's new voice commanded making the scared thief put Sofia down on the floor but before the men could run away the angry, empowered sorcerer used his magic to tie then up , release the griffins and returned the jewels to it's proper place.

Once everything was back into place Cedric's purple glowing eyes turned back to their usual brown just as Baileywick and the guards came running into the room.

"Is everyone alright?" The steward asked.

Cedric looked up the group who had just entered "Constable Miles, make sure these men are watched every minute. The Bandit King and his gang are quite smart and I don't want them getting away free after nearly stealing our jewels and kidapping Princess Sofia. Once King Roland gets back he and I are going to have a chat on what to do with these men and then after that we'll have a talk about your security."

The room fell silent at the sorcerer's stern command making Miles and the guards look toward the steward who nodded"Do what he says Constable, Cedric is to be trusted now. You might as well learn to start taking commands from him in the future."

"Y-Yes sir." Constable Miles said then ordererd his men to gather up the thieves and take them to the dungeon.

Cedric then walk over to his apprentice and freed her from the ropes and gag. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She then hugged him making him return the gesture.

When the hug was over a guard walked over to them. "Princess Sofia, your necklace was found with the other jewels.

"My amulet." She said with a sigh of relief.

Cedric took the amulet from the guard placed it back around Sofia's neck "There, now it's back where it belongs." he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

* * *

The next day the children and the two adults waited for the king and queen's as well as Cordelia's return. They stood at the bottom of the entrance and waited with anticipation.

"I hope the king won't be upset with me when he hears that the thieves had almost gotten away with the jewels and Sofia." Baileywick said nervously to Cedric. "I've never should have made the guards watch you...you were not the one I should have not worried about. I owe an apology about what I said about you. You really have changed."

Cedric smiled "Apology accepted. When I do talk to King Roland, I'll make sure you won't get punished...too badly." He answered with a smirk at the end making the steward freeze up in shock. "I'm just kidding." The steward rolled his eyes.

"Here they come!" Sofia yelled in excitement as the flying coach flew in and landed in front of the castle. Cordelia's coach was followed close behind.

Once the three passengers were out of their coaches they walked up to the awaiting group and hugged the children they missed.

"It's so good to be back home in Enchancia!" Roland exclaimed as though he had been away longer than a week. Once he had taken a good look at his home he looked towards his employees "So how did you two do working together? Did you you learn more about each other?"

There was a moment of silence then Baileywik spoke up. "Actually, Your Majesty, I was the one who needed to do all the learning."

"Oh?" Roland questioned.

"At first, I was real hard on Cedric after you left but during the rest of the week he and the children helped me with all the difficult chores. My trust in him grew more when he took care of the thieves that had tried to steal the jewels and kidnap Sofia. I now realize I should start trusting in him more and believe what he says."

"That's good to hear. I will have a talk with Constable Miles later in the week to see what must be decided on what to do with the gang." Roland then turned to the quiet sorcerer "Thank-you for saving Sofia again, Cedric. I know how it has been a few rough weeks for you so as a thanks you've earned a day off next weekend"

Becoming shocked at the news he stuttered "Thank-you, your majesty." bowing to the king.

"Now let's go inside and you can tell us everything that happened." Queen Miranda said as the group walked up the castle steps but least did they know a pair of eyes was glaring at them.

"Enjoy the love and appreciation while you can,Cedric. Soon I'll show you it's all fake and you'll regret what you did to me."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Finally finished this story! I guess I did not need a 5th chapter. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I left two future references that will be used in the upcoming stories. Can you guess what they are?


End file.
